Songfics for all!
by Beck2
Summary: I like music. So I'm going to write songfics for random characters.
1. Poitr

Hello All! The name's Beck, and yes this is my first Fic. Well, sorta. I've been writing stories, but haven't gotten around to typing them till recently. Heh. This is just the fic I'm using to get used to the site. It's actually not bad, but I'm not really serious. So this is a little bit of a challenge. Not putting random explosions and all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not X-men, nor it's characters. If I did, you think I'd be spending my extra time here? Oh, and the song, Pretty Little Adrianna, belons to Vince Gill. If I could sing like him, I'd be considered a mutant.   
  
*^*^*^  
  
Piotr carefully put the finishing touches on the painting of a beautiful young girl. The radio was playing softly, but his mind was on the painting. Her eyes had such a look of innocent happiness. It was the look of a child whom anyone would love.  
  
He missed her.  
  
You sure have a pretty smile  
  
It sure has been a while  
  
Since I've felt your touch  
  
You've got the sweetest way  
  
I think about you every day  
  
I miss you so much  
  
The song on the radio suddenly caught his attention. It was practically describing his darling Illiyania.  
  
Oh my pretty little Adriana  
  
Are you lonesome tonight  
  
Oh my pretty little Adriana  
  
I'll find you when it all feels right  
  
He sat quietly, thinking about how he would rejoin his family once Magneto was through with him.  
  
You're so soft and innocent  
  
The sweetest night I ever spent  
  
Was being held in your embrace  
  
You're such a gentle soul  
  
It's killing me to know  
  
When will I see your face  
  
Piotr almost had to wipe a tear from his eyes when he remembered her hugs. But no tears came. Because soldiers don't cry.  
  
Oh my pretty little Adriana  
  
Are you lonesome tonight  
  
Oh my pretty little Adriana  
  
I'll find you when it all feels right  
  
Oh my pretty little Adriana  
  
Are you lonesome tonight  
  
Oh my pretty little Adriana  
  
I'll find you when it all feels right  
  
Oh my pretty little Adriana  
  
Are you lonesome tonight  
  
Oh my pretty little Adriana  
  
I'll find you when it all feels right  
  
Adriana  
  
Adriana  
  
"Illiyana." Poitr took up his brushes again. He wanted to finish his portrait of his sister. He didn't want to forget the most important face in his life. 


	2. Pyro

DISCLAIMER: Ignition belongs to the Offspring. Pyro belongs to the X-men.

Dark-bat: Thanks for the heads-up!

Flamingo1: Yeah, I heard something about that.

Dragonet: Hopefully this won't make you cry.

IwillmarryJustinTimberlake: Thanks!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pyro.

That was his name.

I think I'm burning up inside  
I think I'll take a little ride  
I'm gonna light up everything in sight  
I'll drive on by your yard   
And throw a Molotov cocktail at your car  
Then another in the local bar

And he was raising hell.  It was his favorite pastime.

Ignition  
They call it an obsession but I think it's kinda bitchin'  
I think it's kinda neat   
Yeah, I'm a pyro  
I wanna burn it up  
Yeah, I'm a pyro

He gunned his car down the narrow street, his favorite song blaring on the radio.

Tonight this 'hood will be a pyre  
I'm gonna set your house on fire  
I'll dance around the pretty flames  
Such a wonderful game!

He flicked his lighter in time with the beat.  There was an abandoned barn in the field outside Bayville. He thought he'd do a little landscaping.

_Ignition  
They call it an obsession but I think it's kinda bitchin'  
I think it's kinda neat   
Yeah, I'm a pyro  
I wanna burn it up  
Yeah, I'm a pyro_

He drove up and looked with approval at the barn.  It was nothing but dry wood.

I want to make a tiki torch  
I'm gonna throw it on your porch  
Then I'm gonna run away  
And come back another day  
So many houses, so little time  
So many reasons, I'm not a crime  
I'd like to set you up  
I'd like to set you up

And he flicked the lighter and let the flames lick hungrily at the barn.

Ignition  
They call it an obsession but I think it's kinda bitchin'  
I think it's kinda neat   
Yeah, I'm a pyro  
I wanna burn it up  
Yeah, I'm a pyro

"Burnin' it up," he grinned as he drove away from the blaze.

*^*^^*^*^*^**^^^*^*

Have fun and feel happy!

Leave a review with one of the many furry creatures that you see wandering about my stories.


End file.
